At constant temperature, the pressure of a sample of gas is inversely proportional to its volume. I have some oxygen in a 2.28 liter container with a pressure of 5 kPa. If I move all of it to a 5.7 liter container at the same temperature, what will the new pressure be in kPa?
Explanation: Since the pressure $p$ of the oxygen and the volume $v$ are inversely proportional, $pv=k$ for some constant $k$. From the first container, we know that $k=2.28\cdot5=11.4$. Consequently, when we move it to the 5.7 liter container, we get that $5.7p=11.4$, so $p=\boxed{2}$.